We're Time Lords
by qazwsxedcrfvtgbyhnujmiklop
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in class, bored, wandering what Amira, Milo and Skylarosewere up too. Here I am learning how to do algebra. It is _very _dull. I don't need to learn this. I already know how to do it. I knew how to do it when I was 10.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Ti- Ding Dong!

Finally! I'm free from my Maths class.

As I was walking outside to my bag, I saw one of my brothers in the distance and sighed. No one was to know that we were related or that we were triplets. Yes, triplets. There's Andrew (his real name is actually Zak) he's the eldest and was born first, then Bradley (he's actually called Osmond) and there's me, the youngest, Evelyn and my real name is actually Amélie. The reason I sighed was because now we were at a different and bigger school, we had made friends with other students and we didn't get to see each other that much. We saw each other in passing. I will tell you more about why this is later.

After I had grabbed my lunch and went to sit down, Amira was there.

"Ev, don't you wish the Doctor was real?" Amira asked me.

"Sort of." I replied, lying.

"Well I do. Don't you wish that he could land right over there?" she said pointing to the big empty space opposite where we were eating. "So we could them join on an adventure." She concluded.

"In a way yes, but if the Doctor was real then that would make all his enemies real too. Some things are better left as fiction, Amira." I replied, but all the while I wished that the Doctor would return. You will find out later why I wished this to be so, but I will keep it a secret for a little longer.

"Yeah, but if they were _real_ so would the Doctor, so he would stop them." Amira argued.

"I know that, but what if one of us died? What then? Honestly Amira, like I said before, some things are better left as fiction." I argued in reply.

"Hi guys!" Milo called to us as she walked over to where we were eating.

"Boo with purple spots!" Skylarose called to us.

Yep she actually said that, no joke. Sky was pretty crazy, not in a bad way though, in a good way. Sky is the eldest at 17, then there's Milo, she's also 17 but born in October, then Amira, she's 16 and then there's me, the youngest I'm going to be 16 next Friday. Anyway back to the conversation that is currently taking place.

"Boo with purple spots with purple spots." I replied to Sky, grinning.

"Well then, anything exciting to tell us, Sky?" Amira asked.

"No." She replied.

After about another 10 minutes of mindless conversation, the bell sounded and all four of us went our separate ways back to class- Amira and I went one way and Skylarose and Milo, the other.

The Tardis flung its occupants about like dolls as it made a forced landing.

"Ahh! What's going on?" Screamed Amy.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Answered the Doctor over the noise of the screeching Tardis. He glanced up at the scanner screen. The Doctor knew what it meant in an instant. He quickly fiddled with the zigzag plotter, causing the Tardis to sound normal again, as it made its landing. The Doctor turned one of the knobs on the scanner, making it show their location.

"Where are we, do you think?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"We appear to be on Earth, what year though, I'm not quite sure." The Doctor replied.

"Where on Earth are we then?" Amy insisted.

"Well, it looks like Australia, 21st century, now that I think about it, Amy" The Doctor replied.

"Well whereabouts in Australia are we?" Amy continued, starting to annoy the Doctor.

"Well how should I know?" the Doctor half- shouted, "I don't know everything!"

"Well I was only asking." Amy sulked.

Meanwhile, on a space ship, 900 light years away, one of the Doctor's old enemies were using their evil mind to find another way to destroy Earth, the planet the Doctor favoured out of the billions of other plants planets in the universe. He even favored Earth over his home planet, Gallifrey.

The ones plotting against the Earth yet again were so fearsome that almost every race in the galaxy feared this race of evil creatures, so feared that many had died in an attempt to prevent their planet from being destroyed or the people killed. This race had no mercy towards others; even towards each other they were merciless.

Back on the Tardis, Amy and the Doctor were getting ready to leave to see where they were.

"Come on, Amy, let's get ready for adventure."

"Yeah, but we could be anywhere! Australia is much bigger than England! Anyway, the seasons will be different. It could cold, or wet, or-"

While Amy had been complaining, the Doctor had stepped out of the Tardis to see where they were.

"Ah! It's humid out here Amy!" The Doctor called out. "Well, at least you won't need that coat."

Amy looked at her coat that she had picked up and tossed it onto the chair, and followed the Doctor outside and shut the door behind her.

The Doctor and Amy took in their surroundings. The Tardis had landed around the side of a shopping centre. People glanced at them on the way past, and kept walking.

"Let's go for a walk shall we?" Asked the Doctor.

Before Amy could respond, the Doctor had walked off and had turned to walk in front of the building. Amy ran to catch up.

"You could wait for me you know." Amy complained, once she had caught up to him.

"Sorry Amy, I'm trying see if I can figure out where we are." The Doctor apologised.

"Couldn't you ask someone?" Amy asked.

"Hmm" The Doctor said.

"What sort of answer is that?" Questioned Amy.

The Doctor muttered something and started to cross the car park. Amy sighed and started to follow the Doctor. When they reached the outside path, without even bothering to look the other way, the Doctor turned to the right and continued to walk down the path. When the Doctor got to the end of the block he stopped.

"Let's cross here." He said, and with that he dashed across the road, leaving Amy looking bewildered. When the Doctor got to the other side of the road, he looked back.

"Run Amy!" He shouted.

Amy, still not sure why the Doctor had done that, quickly sprinted across the road and narrowly avoided knocking the Doctor off his feet.

"Come on, Pond." He said, and strolled off. He hadn't gone far, when he came across a sign. It read; _Dalby Catholic College, Redlynch Valley_

Hurry up, Pond, come and look at this. I know where we are!"

"How?" She asked and she hurried around the corner.

"Where is Misty Mountains?" Amy asked, after she had read the sign.

"Cairns, Far North Queensland." He responded. He muttered something under his breath, then, to Amy, he said,

"Come on, let's go in."

"Why?"

"Because it could be interesting to see what its like, don't you think?"

But, it's a school; we can't just walk around uninvited."

"Yes, you're quite right. Oh well. I do have my psychic paper."

"I still don't think we should."

The Doctor turned to Amy with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, I do actually have a reason for coming here, and I'll tell you it later. Now come along." With that, he marched off down the footpath, turned in across the road, down the embankment, across the zebra crossing with signs that said "children's crossing" and followed the foot path that led to the school buildings, with Amy hurrying along behind.


	2. Chapter 2

In space, the aliens were looking on the scanner screen. It was scanning for other aliens like the Doctor, on Earth. One of the aliens turned out of the shadows. It looked like a giant pepper pot with a plunger, eye stalk, bumps and a gun. It was one of the Doctor's best known enemies. They were known as the Daleks, mutant green blobs cased in an indestructible metal casing. The scanner screen showed the earth from space, like a computer generated globe, as it spun around searching for other Time Lords.

"Have there been any found?" Asked the red dalek

"Negative." Replied the blue dalek.

"Inform me when a match has been found." Instructed the first dalek.

"I obey."

The first Dalek went over to another computer. This computer showed data of the Earth. The information of Earth contained names of cities in each country and population. About 30 minutes later, the scanner screen beeped.

The first dalek went back over to the dalek at the scanner screen.

"Has a match been found?"

"Three other matches have been found."

"Where are they?" The location according to the scanner shows the three to be in Cairns, Queensland, Australia."

"I shall inform the Emperor Dalek." The first Dalek turned and headed down a corridor, then entered a lift, which would take the Dalek to the Emperor.

Meanwhile, back at the school, the Doctor and Amy had reached the Middle/ Senior sector of the school. And it was Lunch time.

"Doctor, why are we even here?" Hissed Amy, as a group of boys walked passed them, eyeing them suspiciously on their way past."

"Now, now, Amy, I'll explain later." Answered the Doctor.

A group of three girls passed the Doctor and Amy.

"Who are those people?" Asked one of the girls.

"And why was the man wearing a tweed jacket? _And_ a bow tie" asked the other.

Why was the redhead looking at him suspiciously?" Asked the third.

As the three girls went off talking amongst themselves, Amira overheard some of the conversation. She heard words such as "redhead", "tweed jacket" and "bow tie". She wasn't sure what they we talking about, but it sounded like those strangers were here at the school. Her first thought was. 'It's the Doctor and Amy.", yet she quickly banished the thought. The Doctor and Amy aren't real. But what if they were? No, don't be silly. They can't be real. Can they?

Amira quickly grabbed her lunchbox, and caught up to Evelyn.

I was walking along when I heard Amira come up behind me.

"Hey, Amira." I said.

"Hey. Guess what? I overheard some girls talking, and the only words I heard were "redhead", bow tie" and "tweed jacket".

"What about it?" I asked.

"The Doctor wears a tweed jacket and bow tie, and Amy has red hair." She answered.

I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Amira, you know the Doctor's not real, so how could it be him and Amy?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied, sounding a bit sad.

"Amira, I know what you mean; it would be nice if he was real, but unfortunately, he's not." I said, trying to make her feel better. "Come, let's go and eat lunch." I finished. When I heard the words Amira said she'd heard I was shocked. What if the Doctor had really come back?

By now, the Doctor and Amy had continued their walk up the path.

"I know this is where they are, but the trouble is finding them, how hard could it be to find those three?" He asked himself aloud.

"Which three?" Amy asked.

"Ahh, further up here looks promising." The Doctor said, evading the question asked of him.

"Doctor, promising for what?" Amy insisted.

The Doctor and Amy had now reached the far end of the school.

"Now, they should be around here somewhere." Said the Doctor.

"Who?"

The Doctor turned to Amy.

"Amy, I'll tell you when you get back."

"Back from where?"

"I haven't told you yet! Now, could you please go back to the Tardis and me my Sonic Screwdriver? I seem to have left behind in the console room."

"What! But that's a good 20 minute walk back!" Amy complained.

"Well, then, Pond, you better get going."

"Hmpf!"

"Amy, something could happen to three pupils at this school. I really need the sonic screwdriver more than ever. Three people who are only young."

After hearing this, Amy nodded slowly.

"Ok, I'll go. See you later." And with that, Amy turned around, and made her way back, slowly through the school and out, and headed back to the Tardis.

The Doctor stood where he was and looked around. Of all the students there, he couldn't see any of them. As he continued to look around, he spotted a group of boys. He was sure that two of the people he was looking for were in that group. He hoped one of them would make eye contact with him.

As Andrew looked around him, he was shocked to see the Doctor. Was it the Doctor? He wasn't sure. He turned around and tapped one of his friends on the shoulder and whispered.

"Hey, Brad, isn't that the Doctor over there?"

"Where?"

"Over there." Andrew replied pointing at the man with the bow tie and tweed jacket.

Brad continued to stare at the man. The longer he stared, the more sure he was that the man the Doctor.

"It _is_ the Doctor. I wonder what he wants."

"Dunno. We'll have to find out. Hey, do you think that-"

"Shhh!" Hushed Andrew. "It's supposed to be a secret. We'll have to try and find her at the end of lunch."

Brad agreed, and the two of them went back over to their friends.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was getting ready to go to the library for the rest of lunch.

As I glanced up, I was shocked to see the Doctor looking around. Kripes! If Amira sees him, it'll be the end of me. I can't let her know, but that won't be easy.

"I'm ready to go when everybody else is." Said Milo, invading my thoughts.

"I'm ready. Sky, Amira, ready?"

"Yes" They replied in unison.

"Great let's go." Replied Milo.

As the four of us turned out of the locker area, I looked over my shoulder. The Doctor was definitely there. What does he want? Do my brothers know he's here? I suppose I'll have to see what he wants after lunch. I pushed the thought to the back of my head, as I decided to deal with the situation later, when none of my friends were around to find out.

As my friends and I were heading to the library, I had an idea.

"You guys go, I'm going back to get something out of my locker." I told them.

"Ok." Said Amira.

With that, I dashed back towards the senior school, via my locker. Once at my locker, I opened up a small, black bag. Inside the bag was my handheld computer device. I thought it might come in handy, so I put it in my pocket. After that, I decided to go and find my brothers.

I headed over to the tables so I could get a good view of the people sitting there. Not too much later, I caught sight of Zak (known as Andrew to everybody else) and Osmond (known as Bradley) and stood there staring at them, hoping they would see me and get the message. About 1 minute later, Zak looked over my way and saw me. He understood what I meant and motioned to Osmond to follow him. Making lame excuses, they made their way over to me.

"Where are your friends Evelyn?" Asked Osmond.

"In the library." I replied.

"Good." Said Osmond.

"I saw the Doctor." I whispered.

"So did us." Said Zak.

"Where is he now?" Asked Osmond.

The three of us looked around, and Zak quickly spotted him, he had wandered over to the area where my locker was situated.

"Should we just go ever to him and say "hi"?" I asked.

"No, anyway, we have to hide; people will want to know why the three of us are hanging out." Reasoned Zak.

We all looked around and decided to hide behind the water tanks and watch him. Zak and Osmond went one way, while I went the other, so all three of us were hiding behind the two water tanks behind the toilet block.

I glanced at my watch and cringed.

"It's the end of lunch; my friends will come back soon. Anyway, they'll be wandering what I was up to." I panicked.

"When the Doctor goes past, we grab him and drag him back behind the water tanks, so we can talk to him." Said Zak "That way, your friends won't be asking you questions later, Amélie and we'll also be able to find out why the Doctor is here."

We didn't have to wait long, the Doctor soon walked past.

"Now!' Called Zak, and the three of us leapt out from behind the water tanks and grabbed the Doctor. I grabbed him by the right arm, Zak by his left and Osmond grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Ahh! What's going on?" He called out.

Once we had him hidden out of sight, we told him who we were.

"Doctor, stop fussing, It's us.' I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Zak, Osmond, and Amélie." Said Osmond.

"Ah! Yes...Right...of course! Now you three need to come with me."

"Why?" we asked in unison.

"Because some unknown evil knows about you. The Tardis sent me a message to the scanner screen; I knew in an instant it meant you three." The Doctor explained.

I glanced out and saw Amira looking for me.

"Ok this is all very well, but one of my friends, Amira, is out there looking for me, and its class time again, not that were going." I pointed out.

"Ahh...well...we'll just have to get Amélie to go out there and create a diversion for us to escape." Said the Doctor, looking at me. Zak and Osmond also looked at me, leaving me no choice but to give in.

"Ok, I'll do it. But what will I tell her? Sorry Amira, I'm not going to class, I'm going off with the Doctor and my brothers instead."

"No!" cried my brothers.

"Well, what am I going to say?

"You'll think of something." Said the Doctor cheerfully, and pushed me into the opening, giving me no choice but to go over to Amira.

"There you are Ev!" She called. "What were you doing over there?

"Nothing." I mumbled, racking my brains for an excuse.

"Err, listen Amira, I'm not going to class I have to go someplace else." I know that was the lamest excuse, but I'm not like the Doctor, who can come up with brilliant excuses in seconds. So that will have to do.

"Where?"

"Just a place."

"Ok, see you later." She said, sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah, bye." I glanced back over to the water tanks, and caught the Doctor's eye, and winked.

I watched as they slowly snuck out from behind the water tanks and headed over towards the path.

"Bye." I said one last time, and walked out onto the path, ahead of the others.

I stood there as I watched Evelyn walk slowly down the centre path. I turned to see Brad and Andrew walking with a man. The man was wearing tweed jacket and had a bow tie. I only just made out what one of the boys was saying, but I swear he said "Doctor". After hearing this I did the unthinkable. I couldn't believe I was doing it. I rushed back to my locker and put my stuff in it. After that, I dashed out onto the centre path and started to follow, behind them. While I was walking behind them, they caught up to Evelyn. She didn't seem shocked at all, in fact, she didn't even look surprised. What were those four hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the planet, the dalek was now in front of the Emperor Dalek.

"We have located the three Time Lords." The red Dalek in formed the Emperor Dalek.

"Good." Replied the Emperor Dalek. "Where have they been located?"

"They have been located on Earth, in Cairns, Queensland, Australia." The red Dalek responded.

"Then set course for the location immediately." The Emperor Dalek ordered.

"I obey." Said the red Dalek and it headed to the engine room to tell the Daleks the order.

While that was occurring, Amy had just reached the Tardis, when she realised the Doctor hadn't given her the Tardis key. She tried the door anyway, and to her surprise, it opened.

"That's odd." She said to herself, while rushing into the Tardis to find the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, and found it lying on the floor.

After she had put the Sonic Screwdriver in her pocket, she left the Tardis again, and quickly made her way back to the school.

The Doctor, Osmond, Zak and Amélie had now reached the top of the school, and they saw Amy on the other side of the fence. When she saw the Doctor with them, she looked puzzled.

"Doctor, what-"

"Amy, I will explain everything when we get to the Tardis." He interrupted.

"Ok, but it's just that you haven't told me anything about why we were here in the first place, and I'd like to know why.

"Don't worry, Pond, I'll fill you in on the details soon.

I had managed to stay undetected from Ev, Andrew, Brad and the "Doctor" so far, but now they were talking to a redheaded woman.

"Let's go, you three, Pond." He said cheerfully.

"We already were Doctor." I heard Andrew say.

I knew it! It really is the Doctor and Amy. But what have the other three got to do with them? I kept following from a safe distance.

While we were making our back to the Tardis at quite a good speed, I got the sneaky suspicion we were being followed.

"Doctor?" I asked. "Do you feel like we're being followed?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Am, who would be following us?' Asked Zak incredulously.

"Zak, she's not being ridiculous, because I feel the same way." Said Osmond.

"So do I." Said the Doctor, "But whom?"

I suddenly had a sick feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling that the person that was following us was none other than Amira. I decided to see if I was right. Without saying anything, I dropped back to behind the others and started to lag behind. I stopped and started to turn around, just in time to see someone duck behind the bushes. I was pretty sure it was Amira. Before I had a chance to do anything, Zak called out to me.

"Amélie! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"Uh... Nothing." I called back and started to catch up to the others.

"Amélie, what were you doing?" Whispered the Doctor, after I had caught up to them. I knew he could sense I was lying.

I stopped abruptly causing the others to stop as well.

"There is definitely someone following us." I said. "And I'm pretty sure it's Amira." I told him.

"Amira? As in, the girl who is your friend and the one you had to lie to, to get away, Amira?" He asked, sounding curious and serious at the same time.

"Yes."

"Ahh." He said. "That's a problem."

"What is? Asked Amy.

"Well, young Amélie here is pretty sure that her friend from school is following us. And that's not good.

While that conversation was taking place, the Dalek ship was now within the Earth's gravitational field and began its decent towards Australia.

On board the ship, the yellow dalek was tracking the three young Time Lords. The map on the screen was showing Queensland, before tracing it to the location in Cairns. It continued to track them before giving the Daleks an exact location of the three Time Lords.

"An exact location has been found. The Dalek ship is now on course for it." Said the yellow Dalek.

"Why is that bad? Asked Amy.

"When we get into the safety of the Tardis, I will tell you. In the meantime, we should just keep going. I have a plan."

"What is it? I asked, sighing. He rarely ever had plan, he usually made things up as he went along.

"I don't." I just that to try and cheer you lot up." He said and started walking again.

"Yeah, but what about Amira?"

Before the Doctor could answer, they heard a whirring noise overhead. They, including Amira from her hiding place, all looked up to see what it was.

"Now, that's not good either." Said the Doctor, sounding worried.

"That's a dalek spaceship isn't Doctor?" Asked Amy.

"Yes." Said Zak and Osmond in unison.

"Why are they here?" I asked, even though I already knew what the answer was going to be. However what the Doctor actually said shocked us all.

"They're after you three. Most likely."

"What!" the three of us and Amy said in unison.

"Well, the Tardis told me you three were in danger, that's why I came and got you. Now I know that it was the Daleks." He explained.

"But why?" Asked Zak, half shouting.

"I don't know yet."

We all looked up at the ship again, just in time to see Dalek starting to emerge from it.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Run. To the Tardis."

"Good point." He said, before he called out to her, "Amira! Run!"

Amira slowly emerged from behind the bushes and looked at us, shocked.

"Come on, run!" I shouted. This seemed to spur Amira on, as she broke into a run and almost crashed into me.

"Evelyn, what on earth is-?"

"We'll tell you later, but for now, we all need to get to the Tardis" The Doctor urged us, running in the direction we were heading. I turned to shrug at Amira, before following the Doctor. The others seemed to take this as a queue, as the others instantly turned to run after us.


	4. Chapter 4

When we had all reached the safety of the Tardis, Amira turned on us.

"What the heck is going on you three?" She demanded of us, looking at my brothers and I with a fierce look in her eyes I didn't even know she was capable of.

"Uhh... well...um-" The three of us stuttered.

"Ok, ok, first things first." Interrupted the Doctor. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Amira, Evelyn's friend." Said Amira, sounding shy all of a sudden."

"Well, nice to meet you Amira, I'm the Doctor and this is Amy Pond." He introduced.

"Hello." Said Amy.

"Now," continued the Doctor, "about these three-"

"What about them? What do they have to do with you?" Asked Amira.

"I was getting there, calm down Amira. Now, it may come as a bit of a shock to you, but, these three here are-"

The Doctor got cut off by a loud whirring noise coming from outside, followed by the voice of a Dalek.

"You will come outside and stand before the Emperor Dalek, or you will be exterminated."

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Amy of the Doctor. "Can't we get away?"

"I'm afraid not", said the Doctor, "they have disabled the Tardis's dematerialisation circuits so we're stuck here."

"What do they want?" Asked Zak "Any ideas, Doctor?"

"No."

"If you do not come outside by the count of five you will be exterminated. One. Two. Three."

"Doctor, should we go out or not? I'm not about the go out there and get killed by a Dalek, if they want us most likely dead even if we do go out there." urged Zak.

We all stared to panic, at various degrees except the Doctor, who tried to calm us all down.

"Four."

"All of you stop panicking. We will all go outside. I do not want to be responsible for the deaths of five people." He said as he opened the Tardis door and pushed us all outside before coming out after us and closing the door.

"You have all made a wise choice." said one of the many Daleks in front of us.

"Well, I didn't!" shouted Zak, "The Doctor forced us out!"

"Yeah! We wouldn't be out here if it weren't for him!" agreed Osmond.

"Silence." Said the Dalek, "Do not speak out of order, or you will be exterminated."

"What do you want with us?" asked the Doctor.

"You will be destroyed along with those three." It responded, meaning me and my brothers.

"Why? What have they done that makes you want to kill them?

They are associated with you."

"What about Amira and Amy?" he asked pointing at them both.

"They are not a threat to us unlike them."

"How?"

"That is enough questions. You will be placed in a cell until it is time for the Emperor Dalek." Another Dalek ordered. "Take them to cell 2."

"I obey."

As the Dalek was escorting us to the cell, I knew that we had to Amira the truth. I hoped my brothers felt the same way.

"In." The Dalek ordered, and herding us in to the cell.

I knew the time had now come, to reveal our secret.


End file.
